


Jean Valjean

by Rue_River_Styx



Series: Les Mis Epitaphs [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, French Revolution, Guns, Hiding, Letters, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Old Age, On the Run, Other, Peace, Poetry, Poverty, Prison, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Running Away, Self-Acceptance, Self-Sacrifice, Singing, Slice of Life, War, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_River_Styx/pseuds/Rue_River_Styx
Summary: This man’s life, resurrection as a new man is giving me hope.For what, I do not know.But from now on, 24601 is not a number, nor is it a person.It is simply a symbol. One of injustice, reflection, responsibility, and sacrifice.This, along with red and black, are now my sole memories of our lost France.





	Jean Valjean

_Dear Adelaide,_

_ My despair has gone to numbness. Forgive my emotions and their coldness._

_News of a most dreadful death reaches my ears._

_24601 is not a familiar number to you, but I for one, will never forget its significance._

_ 24601 has names; a prisoner, Jean Valjean, and a sir, Monsieur Madeleine._

_The latter who was the father of Cosette, who recently married survivor of the ABC, Whom you know as_

_ Baron Marius Pontmercy._

_ Oh Adelaide, words cannot show this man’s saintness._

_Prisoner nineteen-years for a loaf of stolen bread._

_ He meant well from the beginning. But like I have now become,_

_his good-self turned bitter. Hopeless._

_ But he, 24601, became 24601 no longer._

_He himself changed multiple fates;_

_that of Cosette, Marius, Javert and countless others._

_He was, indeed, Javert’s obsession and torment._

_ How such a man survived is purely will._

_He knew a duty and fulfilled it greater than France did to its own people._

_His death, long awaited and presumed by his luck, came two days ago._

_ Thank God, when death came for Jean Valjean, he was not 24601._

_I believe this war has lasted too long, wasted too many good men._

_ For honoring men like Monsieur Madeleine is the only thing I can do to contain my disapproval._

_ Pain was great on him, but I feel he went with satisfaction and extreme relief._

_His daughter cried, and he did also._

_ Not with sadness, only so much love._

_Love that Jean Valjean never imagined he could feel._

_This man’s life, resurrection as a new man is giving me hope._

_ For what, I do not know._

_ But from now on, 24601 is not a number, nor is it a person._

_ It is simply a symbol. One of injustice, reflection, responsibility, and sacrifice._

_This, along with red and black, are now my sole memories of our lost France._

_Can you hear those voices as well, Adelaide?_

_ Do you hear the people singing?_

_ —yours forever,_

_ KM_

**Author's Note:**

> The end of Les Mis Epitaphs! Hope you enjoyed~~


End file.
